


Riddle Me This

by FylaarisQ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FylaarisQ/pseuds/FylaarisQ
Summary: Mary's mission to gather info on The Riddler goes quite awry when other feelings of hers lead to quite the night.
Kudos: 10





	Riddle Me This

Mary was used to things that most people would find, “disgusting,” but even to her the Gotham sewers were no place she willingly wanted to go. She was overjoyed that she brought her mask and gloves with her for her trip through the filth. The smell could only be described as a burning nauseous feeling. The body didn’t perceive the smell that accompanied those feelings. 

She was making her way through the sewer system under Arkham Asylum. She was looking for a crack in the wall that would hopefully lead to an old door. The door was to the old archives of Arkham Asylum that have long been forgotten and the lair of Edward Nygma or The Riddler. Bane had sent Mary on this mission to get close to Nygma since he was being less than forward with his current plans. 

After multiple phone calls and riddles, she had finally gotten the supposed passcode to the door. It was a mission months in the making. Though now that she was finally nearing meeting the man himself, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Although she had never met him, she had certainly imagined him a few times. She had heard his voice and see him on the T.V. and various projections that he used throughout her journey. She wondered if he was just as tall and intimidating in person. If his blue eyes were just as piercing. If—she had to stop thinking all of this. She’d never be able to concentrate on the mission if she let those feelings take over.

Mary found the door crack in the wall and slide her body through the tight space.This was one of the moments where her petite frame came in handy. Fitting in small spaces was a quality every good Diener should possess. Though with the crew her abilities were more used on the living than the dead.  
“5,9,3,0”  
She thought to herself as she input the code onto the keypad beside the door. The obviously modern door and keypad really stuck out against the rotting and decaying bars, and walls in the room. A soft click let Mary know that she was right. She took a long, deep breath before gently opening the door. She had to be careful in case Ed had set any traps. Much to her surprise, he hadn’t; instead he was waiting on her.

He stood up from his chair in the middle of the room, slamming his signature golden question mark cane down with a confident thud. He towered over her, just like she had always imagined. He was skinnier in person, but he was very obviously still muscular. More like a swimmer’s body. She could tell by the way his clothes expertly wrapped around and defined him.

He was wearing black oxford cap toe shoes and black socks. His cuffed dark spring green trousers had a full break that just made him seemingly tower over her more as her eyes moved his body. He was wearing a silk, black button up with the top two buttons unbuttoned, letting his bare chest show ever so little. Just enough to make Mary’s mind wonder what the rest of him looked like without his clothes on. He had a dark spring green waistcoat with a tailed jacket. The jacket was also dark spring green with black lapels and three question mark buttons running up the torso at an angle on each side of the jacket. The tie matched the jacket in color with a question mark running down its length as well. 

His face was sculpted and square coming down to a rounded edge where his red five o’ clock shadow resideded. It was almost paradoxically young-looking and gaunt almost like his years in Gotham were slowly catching up with him and the skin on his face. Red side-burns flanked either side of his face. He wore a black, cloth domino-style mask. It looked like he had taken a bandana and tried to turn it into a domino mask as it was obviously tied to a point behind his head. His blue eyes felt like they were looking into her soul as he looked down at her. It was hard to tell anything about his hair other than it was messy, red and pushed back under his bowler hat, which naturally matched the green in the rest of his outfit. The hat also had a big question mark on the front. He stood there, holding his cane in front of him, a mixture of confidence and arrogance radiating from him. 

“Congratulations, you solved my riddles and now you stand before Gotham’s resident genius himself.” His voice was orotund, each word dripping with self-assuredness. His words rose and fell with an ebb and flow that showed he was enjoying himself.  
“It’s a pleasure to—”  
“Of course it is. It’s not everyday you get to meet the man who will rule Gotham. Now tell me, CC, why are you here? Why have you been so interested in me?...I mean besides from the obvious”  
“I have a small crew called—”  
“The Renegades, I’m well-aware. Please don’t bore me with the details I already know.”  
“I just figured it’d be best for the crew in general if we got on the good side of the smartest man in Gotham.”  
He let out a small chuckle.  
“Smartest man in the world is more accurate, but I’ll accept that answer since you recognize my intellectual superiority over The Bat.”  
“Naturally, he cheats through all of your riddles using his toys and you just use that brain of yours.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Riddler’s biggest weakness was his hubris and his competition with Batman.

“Finally, someone who realizes that Batman is just a cheat. And calling them toys is by far the most accurate description I’ve ever heard of those barely functional things he keeps in his belt. Their craftsmanship has no signatures on it, is so crude and don’t get me started on how terrible the bat-themed everything is. Question marks have class, mystery, bring about the end of things but bats are just...bats. The symbol isn’t even like a recognizable bat, it’s more like a Halloween costume. How he can stand using such children’s toys is beyond me. It’s almost…”

So this is the fabled Riddler rant. Bane and others had warned her about these. That once he got on a rant, he could go on for minutes, hours, days or even longer. It was always an unspecified amount of time and she was told to avoid them at all costs, but she was a scientist at heart. Her curiosity got the better of her. She needed to see what these were like and it was so much easier to trigger one than she ever thought.

The way he strode about as he ranted, his movements with his hands, the way he used his cane for emphasis it was all so overpowering. Everything he did showed off how in control he felt of the room and the situation. It was no wonder that he could put on a good show with Batman, his prance, his swagger, his boasting was so hard to tear your eyes away from. It was so...intoxicating. Mary bit her lip as she kept up his rant, she couldn’t help but try to imagine how he’d command her and her body under him and his hands. She could feel a throbbing start to build, this wasn’t good.

She was on a mission, for Bane. She didn’t need to get distracted but she was sure that she could get the info she needed from him. After all, men were the most talkative and vulnerable when they were being intimate? Right? Right. It was the most logical way to get the information out of him. Plus, when would she get this chance again? He was right here.  
“Fuck it,” she thought to herself as lust started to slowly overwrite her decision making process.

“...And no one ever appreciates my genius. I—”  
“Well, I’m here aren’t I?” Mary cut in.  
He stopped for a moment, his groove interrupted before a sly smile crept across his face.  
“Almost no one appreciates my genius. I know that you have an appreciation for the finer things in life. That’s why I gave you riddles that someone of your intellect could solve. If I wanted, I could have made them impossible for anyone to solve.”  
“So you went easy on me?”  
“I go easy on everyone.”  
“Normally, I don’t like people to go easy on me but I’ll allow it this once since it means I get to meet you.”  
“A smart decision. Something you seem well-acquainted with at this point.”  
“You have to have at least some learned knowledge to be a medical professional, you know.”  
“Which is why I appreciate your addition to Gotham’s oh-so drab scene of brawny brutes and crazy killers.”  
“So does that mean I’m in the same category as you?”  
“Generally, yes, but no one is ever at my level. I am—”  
“The smartest man in the world?”  
“You get it.”

Mary could tell that Ed was reveling in this praise in more ways than one. The downside to properly fitting dress pants was the lack of room they provided. Mary could see the fabric tightening around the crotch of Ed. There was no bulge quite yet, but that didn’t matter, she could get him the rest of the way. She just needed to distract him a little.

“So Ed, riddle me this: What's at least six inches long, goes in your mouth, and is more fun if it vibrates?”  
“A riddle for me? Why there is no riddle that is a match for a mind such as mine, but I do appreciate the thought.”

Mary dropped to her knees as he talked, distracted by a simple riddle. She knew she didn’t have much time before she solved it but it would get the point across. She sighed at the site before her. A question mark belt buckle with a circular zipper under it as the period for the punctuation mark. She shook her head before unzipping his pants and pulling out his half hard cock. 

Suddenly his all of his hubris made sense. Even half hard, he was almost as thick as Mary’s forearm and was definitely bigger than the six inches she joked about. She understood now that Ed had the brain and the brawn.

“A toothbrush.” He shouted confidently. “While it’s meant to be a euphemism, the answer is quite simp—” a low, raspy groan escaped his mouth as Mary’s lips gingerly wrapped around the tip. Even at half mast, her mouth was struggling to accept its girth.  
Mary couldn’t help but smile at the sound that escaped his mouth. She felt powerful, in control over this towering man but she anxiously wondered how long it would last and lusted over its end.

“Is this how you treat all your new acquaintances?” His voice sounded strangled.  
His retort gave Mary an excuse to give her jaw a break, which she would happily take. She ran the edge of her nail ever-so-gently up his fully erect length sending a ghost-like chill up Ed’s spine. He was definitely pushing double digits at his full length.  
“Considering most of my acquaintances are cadavers, you might want to consider yourself lucky, Ed.”

Mary didn’t know if Ed’s speechlessness was from her being right or the fact her lips were back around the head of cock and honestly, she didn’t care. Her head bobbed very slowly at first, each motion her mouth creeping farther and farther down his shaft just centimeters at a time. She could feel him tense every time she got lower, his cock already throbbing inside her mouth. It had been a while for him but his sensitivity was so cute. Mary decided to tease her new acquaintance and returned to his tip, slowly twirling her tongue around it, waiting on that inevitable moan to be released.

Her patience grew thin as Ed’s constitution seemed a bit stronger than anticipated. She waited for him to take a deep breath in before running her tongue right along the slit in his tip. A very breathy and almost brittle moan was exhaled, further putting Ed on edge. Although Ed was at her mercy, Mary was causing her own suffering. Her body was burning with desire, literally dripping at this point as she wanted more of him. As her head and tongue slithered back down his member, all she could think about was how good it would feel inside her.

Her own thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Ed’s nimble fingers wrapping around the back of her head. It wouldn’t take long before she felt a gently guiding nudge telling her to take more of him. Mary’s jaw was already hurting from just this much and she still had a few inches to go, she didn’t know if she could so she resisted. Her resistance was met with a firm, guiding touch, overpowering her and forcing her those last few inches down. She jaw felt like it was unhinging as her nose met the fabric of his pants. Her eyes widened as she realized her airflow was cut off. As she started to gag, that hand pulled her up and off him.

She looked up at him, a mixture of her saliva and his precum running down her chin as he held her by her hair. Those blue eyes looking down on her, paralyzing her not in fear but in excitement. That fire behind those eyes was all the praise that Mary needed to know she had done a good job. She couldn’t wait for came next. Maybe he’d pin her against the wall, or fuck her right here on the floor, or have some type of gadget or—

Again her thoughts were interrupted as Ed’s other hand grabbed a handful of her hair and held her held completely still. His tip was pressed against her lips, waiting for her compliance. Mary gave the tip a quick kiss before she took the hint. Ed didn’t give her anytime, as soon as there was enough room to force his tip inside her mouth, he did along with the rest of his cock. Before she even had time to blink, her face was back against his pants. 

Ed said nothing as he forcefully took what he wanted but she could tell what he was saying. The way his dick pulsated in her mouth, the way his fingers dug into her hair with every new thrust, the way his teeth were gritted when she looked up, Mary knew he was enjoying it. She was learning to take small breaths whenever she could to stop from passing out from all this. Her nails were digging into his thighs through his pants as she tried to keep herself stable from how roughly he was barging in her mouth.

As the precum and saliva mixed in her mouth and ran down the sides of her face as it was forced out by his cock, Mary felt him reaching his limit. He was balling his fists in her hair, the pulses of his cock were growing stronger and faster and she could see his balls tighten up and hug his shaft. Ed forced her all the way down one last time before she felt something warm and thick hit the back of her throat again and again and again. As spurt after spurt of cum, hit the back of her throat, Mary started to run out of air.

He wouldn’t let her up, not until he stopped but the end seemed nowhere in sight. As her eyes started to roll back, she felt the pump weaken, her mouth finally filling with his cum. Ed decided to slowly pull out to his tip as the last few remaining drops of semen landed right on her tongue. Even though it was the end of his orgasm, the volume still managed to fill her small mouth. She swallowed. It tasted salty and a little sour. More acidic than alkaline. But that triggered something in Mary’s mind.

As she swallowed, she felt her lower body convulse a little. Not a lot but just enough for her to make her whole body shake and jerk. Just as quickly as she felt it, it was gone. Mary couldn’t believe—no matter how small it was—that she had an orgasm from being face fucked. It was definitely a first though her mind quickly moved on to what would come next. She wanted to know.

“It looks like my mind wasn’t the only thing that you were no match for,” Ed said with a huge grin on his face. “Though your attempt was admirable. Much better than most.”

His praise sent a sweet, burning, shiver of desire down her spine as she looked up at him. Even flaccid he was still the biggest she had seen and looking up at his tall frame towering over her just made her all the more excited. She bit her lip as she thought about the possibilities.

“I think I shall reward you for your attempt. After all you solved my riddles to get here and tried to take me on. That kind of boldness is rarely found here in Gotham and should be applauded. Besides, I would much like to not become a cadaver,” he said with a tinge of sarcasm.

His hands gripped Mary under her arms and picked her up without a struggle. She wasn’t the heaviest person in the world but she had a considerable amount of muscle from dragging around dead and living bodies as well as all her other duties. His surprising strength just added to Mary’s excitement and fantasies. He placed her on the desk against the wall of the room and immediately forced her legs apart. 

Although she had her normal jeans on, Mary could feel that she had soaked through. Something that Ed noticed immediately and just looked at her with a devilish grin on his face. Her pants and panties came off so fast, she didn’t even have time to try and cover up or help Ed get them off. Not that any of that mattered as he made sure her legs stayed spread. 

“You’ve done well so far, but you’ve come up short in matching my mind or my might. Let’s see how you fair at this trial.” Every word out of his mouth was drenched in arrogance. Even the way he held her legs apart with his shoulders back, chest out and smile screamed at Mary with a deafening boastful roar. He very casually took off his hat and placed it in the chair behind him before continuing. 

His stubble pricked her sensitive skin as his gentle kisses made their way up her thigh. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or painful feeling but it was unique the way it kept her sense of touch off balance almost overwhelming her as more and more sensations were added on top of it. Mary let out a sudden squeak when she felt his rough, wet, warm tongue trace the edges of her labia once, twice and about a half of a third time before his tongue stopped just short of her clit. Her back tried to arch as his lips wrapped around her clit, but he forced her to stay down on the desk a short, passionate moan escaping during the commotion. 

His assault on her clit wouldn’t stop and neither would her moans. He licked her clit, flicked it with his tongue, sucked on it and gently nipped it one after another with no rest in between. Mary’s body wanted to squirm and arch but Ed’s hands kept her firmly planted against the desk. He was taking what he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it...and she loved it. Every second she loved.

Ed switched gears and decided to lick her lips a couple times before slithering his tongue inside her. At that action, he let her buck against him. He let Mary’s body give into the feelings of pleasure and prop itself up on her shoulder blades, sending her lower body further into Ed’s face and therefore his tongue deeper inside her. She let out a long staggered moan as the bloom of pleasure spread across her body. 

His tongue was just as quick as his wit and had the same hunger as his thirst for knowledge. He wanted to know her taste, her feeling, her folds and every single nook and cranny inside her. Every movement was aimed and understanding her and his tongue made that most evident. Mary didn’t know what was hotter, having Ed’s tongue inside him or the glisten of her juices on his face when she would look down at him. Lust-drunk and quickly working her way to orgasm, Mary reached down to grab a handful of hair; one of the greatest bad decisions of her life.

Upon pulling his hair, he stopped. She let out an instinctual whine, her body wanting to continue to chase the orgasm that had been building. He stood up, some of her ambrosia caught in his stubble but mostly dripping off his chin. His eyes locked with hers and she was again paralyzed, but this time it was different. It wasn’t fear, it wasn’t excitement, it was dominance. She was paralyzed because he wanted her to be.  
“Now CC, trying to change the rules of the game is cheating.” His voice had changed. His sharp, matter-of-fact words were coated in malice.  
“You never said no touching…”  
“I said I wanted to see how you fared. Getting involved yourself skews the results and we can’t have that.”  
“It’s really your fault for being so good. I just wanted more.”

His head and shoulders had a slight shimmy to them as he puffed out his chest a little, the compliment hit its mark.  
“Well what else would you expect of me?”  
“It’s just hard to wrap my head around how much better you are at everything than everyone else. You’re a variable that logically shouldn’t exist.”  
He chuckled. “Ah, yes, you are a rational thinker being a medical expert. I’m sure my existence is quite hard for you to fathom. To be truthful, it took me a long time to figure out my genius myself...or rather how much more of a genius I am. Your apprehension and confusion is warranted and natural.”  
“So how can you expect me not to react the way I did the first time?”  
“Well I had high hopes for you. You almost passed the other tests with flying colors, which is an achievement in itself.”  
“So what happens now?”  
“Cheaters must be punished CC. It’s nothing personal. I do hope you understand.”  
“What do yo—”

She was cut off by the feeling of her cunt being stretched by what she knew had to be just his tip. Stretched is a nice, soft word for it. Even his tip was bigger than any of the toys that she had used in the past or her past partners. It was a brutish, forceful expansion which would more closely be related to a person on the rack; calling it a stretch was much too nice. But Mary enjoyed the pain. She loved being at his mercy. She wanted to move but she couldn’t, not as long as those eyes stayed on her.

A loud thwap filled the room as their hips met for the first time, Mary started to hyperventilate as she was forced to accommodate Ed. His first thrust felt like a punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of her. The feeling was less of a standard thrust and more of an impalement onto his cock. How he could be so big that she was the one feeling constricted, she would never know. As she tried to catch her breath, Ed’s nimble fingers started unbuttoning her shirt to the rhythm of her breathing. He didn’t bother with fully removing the bra, there was no need, he just flipped the bra down to reveal Mary’s perky breasts. 

Mary’s breathing started to pick up again as she realized where she was. Pinned under Ed, completely exposed to him and unable to fight back as he violated her. It was exactly what she had dreamed about. Perfection. His thrusts started out very slow at first, each one still forcing the air out of her lungs as it crashed back inside her. A pleasant distraction came in the form of Ed tracing her nipples with the nail of his finger. It was a unique feeling, a fleeting feeling. Just enough pressure for her body to realize it was being touched but not enough to really gain any feeling off it. However, with how sensitive her breasts were, they felt more like a feather.

Her breasts could easily fit in his hands. They were particularly large, but they were attractive. Still big enough to have shape, be perky and look ‘cute’ as she remembered them being described in the past. But what they lacked in size, they made up for in sensitivity, something Ed had naturally already figured out. Not to be too kind to Mary, he started with tugging both of them, the pressure and stretching scrambling her brain for just a moment as her mind had to soft reset with all the feelings of pleasure hitting at once.

She tried to arch her hips into him, but she couldn’t. His member kept her pinned down. Moving with it inside her just shut down her lower body as it still had not grown accustomed to it. He moved to alternating between tweaking and tugging, keeping Mary’s body off guard and moaning as he slowly sped up elsewhere, the pure pleasure emanating from her breasts allowing her relax a little. With Mary melting under his touch, he decided to up the ante as his head leaned down and his lips cloaked her nipple. Again, the pricks from his five o’ clock adding a texture to it all that somehow made it hotter. As he began to suck on her nipple, her hands instinctively grabbed two handfuls of his red hair and dug in. This time, however, he allowed it so as long as she kept those soft, vulnerable moans going at least. They made him feel powerful...more powerful than he already felt with a beautiful woman completely under his control at least.

He smiled as he continued to suck before rolling her nipple between his teeth causing Mary to pull his face into her breast in almost a death grip as the wave of ecstasy passed through her body. Ed released her nipple, he needed to get back in his headspace. He couldn’t let himself get lust-drunk, not yet at least. With her cunt finally fully accepting him, he was ready. Ed put her legs on his shoulders and put all his strength into one thrust. The new position allowing his tip to bash into her deepest and most sensitive spot. 

Leaning over her body, folding her over like a chair, Mary just had to lay there as Ed continuous hit that spot.The sweat from his face dripping on her body, he never quit. He never slowed down. He just kept abusing that spot over and over and over again. The sloppy wet sounds of Ed’s hips slamming into Mary’s and her moans filled the archives room and echoed down the sewer. She had lost control, it felt too good. She fully gave into him and his cock as he continued his assault on her. 

She could feel the muscles in her thighs and pelvis and abdomen start to contract. The feelings of pain, pleasure, ecstasy and fulfillment welling up some place deep inside her like a dam filling with water. She knew she didn’t have long until it—she would collapse under the weight of the sensations going through her head and the expertise of Ed’s abilities. 

“Fuck.” One breathy word escaped her lips but it was enough. It was enough to put Ed over his limits. The moans were just natural reactions to pleasure, but that word, that was her reaction to him. That was Mary telling him he was the best she’d ever had. That was her truly giving in. That was her accepting her role as his inferior. That was her understanding the difference between the two but still choosing to continue this game. It was the answer to his riddle. It was the sound that meant she had been thoroughly punished. 

The man of logic and intellect finally lost control and let himself go. The cool-headed, cocky, arrogant attitude replaced with a primal, lust-drunk man who refused to stop. Who only kept going faster and harder. Who ignored Mary’s pleas for mercy as her body tried its best to stay together as he violated her. Each thrust felt like it was going to force Mary through the desk as that dam started to crack. Every second, another crack. Every second another leak. Every second was a second more than Mary thought she could hold on. Her mind was scrambling, sentences could not be formed in her head, everything was going blank. Then, it broke. 

Her body convulsed and twisted and jerked atop his cock as waves of pleasure coursed through her entire being like lighting strikes; sudden and fierce. The tremors wrecked her body more reminiscent of an earthquake than anything tearing her body apart with ecstasy. This was the big one. Mary wasn’t riding this one out, she was trying to hold onto her sanity as her brain overloaded.

During all of this, Ed reached his limit too. He pinned her down just long enough to let his cock dump its seed into the deepest depths of her cunt. He felt his own warm cum around his member as the space inside her quickly filled, forcing all of his extra semen out of her in what looked more like a river than anything as it hit the floor. The warm feeling that had enveloped her lower half brought Mary back to the land of the living as she realized what was going on. She was happy that she didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant as this was something that she could very much get used to.  
After their mutual orgasms, Ed sat back in his chair and Mary stayed sprawled out on the desk, their breathing both ragged and the exhaustion evident.  
“You...handled yourself quite well,” Ed said trying to regain that confident tone between pants. “Maybe you are a worthy acquaintance after all.”  
“I would hope I didn’t come all this way for nothing,” Mary retorted.  
Ed let out a chuckle. “Still no match for me, but an almost worthy adversary.”  
“Still think I’m better than most in this town?”  
“I do.”  
“So maybe you’ll let me in on your next job?”  
“You’ve certainly done well in your interview.”  
“I also have a crew if you need extra muscle.”  
“Which does help things.”  
“So…”  
“I have your number. Be expecting a call tomorrow. For now, clean up and get out of here. I have planning to do.”


End file.
